Portable self-powered hearing assistance devices have been developed to provide sound conditioning. A popular use for hearing assistance devices is to provide assistance for hearing loss or impairment. Such devices are highly programmable and extremely compact. However, difficulties in connections to provide communications to such devices are common. There is a need in the art for improved communications systems with compact hearing assistance devices. Such systems should be designed to be elegant and employ existing standards where possible.